ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paragon (Infinite Comics)
Paragon is a comic series within Infinite Comics. Character Heroes *Nicholas Stone/Paragon: An African-American man and a former marine, Nicholas uses a robotic suit that grants him many abilities, including flight, super strength, super speed and more. Nicholas may use a code name but he has no alter ego, as he always shows his face. *Robert Stone: Nicholas' father and a genius scientist working for the government. He created the Paragon suit and is usually very tired because of how much he works. *Afon Davies: Nicholas' childhood best friend and his partner, Afon is a Welsh woman who is extremely excitable, as she is always extremely happy and is rarely ever in a bad mood. Villains *The Organization: A cabal of supervillains. **The Static: The mysterious leader of the five heads of The Organization. The Static wears a full body suit that makes it appear as if he is made of static, hence his name. The suit is able to stretch and shape shift to the Static's will. He seems to have a love of sharp objects, as he turns his arms in to axes and makes spikes come out of his body quite a bit. He also has indomitable will, being the only person to be able to withstand psionic attacks. **Psylo: An egotistical woman and a part of the five heads, Psylo is a powerful psychic who sees herself as better than all the other members. Psylo's psionic abilities are so great she is able to warp people's minds at her will. **Springheel Jack: A maniac who thinks of himself as a jester and a part of the five heads, Springheel Jack is named after the legend of London as many of his powers parallel that of the legend's. For example, he can jump extremely high in the air and he can make it seem like he is breathing fire by blowing on a flame. **The Duke: The most refined member of the Organization, The Duke is a British nobleman who both acts and dresses like he is from the 18th century. He is very well dressed and has the ability to sap people's time, making them age rapidly just with a touch. **Styx: A hulking beast of a man, Styx is completely scilent and wears a mask that covers his face. He wears a large mech-like power suit that grants him flight, super strength, super speed and the ability to fire beams out of his hands, eyes and chest. It also makes him virtually invincible *Grimm: The man who died and lived to tell the tale, Grimm is obsessed with death and immortality as at some point in his life he died and came back. He believes himself to be the "bringer of new light" and has a cult that follows him. He wears a large cloak that he can use as a weapon as the cloak as a weapon, as he can use it to create solid shadow constructs. Whether his powers are technology or magical is unknown. Issues #"Origin": Nicholas Stone, a former marine, decides to test out his genius' father (Robert Stone)'s invention known as Paragon, which turns out to be a power suit. Using the suit, he saves the life of his childhood friend Afon Davies from a speeding train. After this, Nicholas decides to use his suit to fight evil. #"The Leaping Man": Nicholas faces his first supervillain in the form of Springheel Jack, who begins randomly beating up people all over the city. #"Psylo": A woman named Psylo uses her psionic abilities to make police fall in love with her, allowing her to break the law all she wants. At first, it seems like the fight will be easy, but after Nicholas' mind is also warped by Psylo, Robert and Afon have to work together to free him. #"Armour Vs Armour": There's a new criminal in town named Styx. Nicholas thinks Styx will be the usual criminal he's faced so far, but as it turns out Styx possesses a suit not unlike Nicholas' own armor, and he seems to be much more durable. #"24 Hours": It's been a while since Nicholas' last big fight, and in the mean time he's been having fun with Robert and Afon. However, Nicholas has to get back to work and fast when a villain named The Static demands $1,000,000 in 24 hours or he'll blow up the whole city. #"Wanted": Psylo has been murdered. And Nicholas is the one who did it. Or so it seems, because as it turns out, this is a revenge scheme by Psylo, who has used her powers to warp the minds of the whole city, making them think she is dead and Paragon killed her. #"Duke": A criminal calling himself the Duke begins robbing banks, using his powers of draining people's youth to get away with it. This is already a very bad situation, but matters are made worse when, during a fight, he drains Nicholas' own youth. #"City's Hero": Nicholas, Afon and Robert are all shocked by Springheel Jack, who begins saving people's lives and stopping accidents from happening. Jack seems to have turned over a new leaf... or has he? #"The Organization": Nicholas is shocked to find out that all the villains he has faced thus far have formed a team known as The Organization led by none other than The Static. #"Cult": Nicholas faces a cult who worship a man named Grimm, who has a strange obsession with death. His followers believe him to be God's body on earth, and Nicholas has to prove otherwise. Category:Comics